Pure love
by scorpion22
Summary: Rumpelstiltskin and Belle's wedding night. Has passionate smut, but if you don't like don't read. I own nothing, but please review.


Here is a little one shot that I had to write about one of my favorite couples. I own nothing, but please review anyway.

Belle would never know when exactly she fell in love with Rumpelstiltskin, but she did know that she loved him as she danced with him; their first dance as husband and wife. Neither of them noticed when the song ended they were lost to each other and the love that coursed through both of them feeling happier than they had felt in their entire lives as they gazed into each other's faces. When he pulled her close his arms tight around her she stood on her toes meeting him half way as their lips met and they kissed his hands fisting in her dress as hers did the same in his hair. They both soon gave into the hunger they had for only each other their tongues finding each other as the kiss deepened, but the kiss wasn't enough they still wanted more. " Do you have any idea how much I love you " smiled Belle taking his face in her hands as the kiss ended moving a strand of hair back into place looking up at him with such love in her eyes that it made his heart beat twice as fast.

" I love you Belle so much " smiled Rumpelstiltskin in return drawing her into one final kiss before they turned together walking out of the room his arm around her as she smiled up at him her head on his shoulder. It wasn't long until they found the master bedroom and as they stood outside they both smiled and felt a nervous flutter in their stomachs they had never consummated their relationship in this way and they were equally parts nervous and excited for the moment to come. The door to the room opened with a creak that gave them both gooseflesh and chills went up their spines and suddenly she found herself in his arms as he quickly claimed her lips as he carried her over the threshold into the room. Belle had a huge smile plastered on her face as he kicked the door closed and still holding her in his arms he smiled too before kissing her. "I can't believe we're finally married "breathed Belle as he set her to the ground again inches from the bed looking up at him with only love in her eyes.

" Yes finally my love you are mine forever at last " whispered Rumpelstiltskin feeling as she wound her arms around his waist as he placed his hands at her waist finding her lips in the same moment letting his heart breath his love for her out in unspoken words.

" Finally my darling " smiled Belle sitting down on the bed pulling him to sit close next to her wrapping her arms around him feeling as he did the same running his fingers through her brown locks. As he ran his hands over her body she removed his waistcoat letting it slip gently to the floor. Rumpelstiltskin knew where this was going and he knew she did too and he knew they both wanted it, but he had to know that she was truly ready and with that thought in mind he reluctantly pulled away. " Belle are you sure this is what you want " said Rumpelstiltskin looking into her eyes holding her face in his hands part of him praying she said yes and when she smiled that smile that made him lose all thought and her hands covered his he knew what her answer was before she said it.

"Yes OH Rumple I want you, I want to give myself to you and let you love me in that way sacred between a man and his wife I love you please make me yours completely and truly "exclaimed Belle moaning as he captured her lips as soon as she finished kissing her with so much passion and love and what she knew to be lust that she nearly blacked out as she returned it pulling him as close as was possible. When the kiss ended this time it was her who pulled away rising from the bed and moving towards the bathroom grabbing her bag knowing he had magicked it into the room as she went to the bathroom standing in the doorway looking at him a moment a mischievous smile on her lips.

"Stay here I'll be right back "said Belle smiling that same smile at him before closing the door. Rumpelstiltskin waited as patiently as was possible for her to return his mind only on her and what was to happen between them and how much he loved her and how he wanted to love her and bring her pleasure. " Rumpelstiltskin " whispered Belle drawing him out of his thoughts as she called to him as she stood in the doorway their eyes meeting before his own roamed over her she was beautiful more than beautiful really there wasn't a word good enough to describe her and at the sight of her he felt himself harden. He stood up as she walked towards him and moved in her direction until they stood face to face again. They intertwined their hands and they couldn't take their eyes off of each other.

" Do you like it " whispered Belle looking at him her skin felt as if it were on fire and she knew he was what she needed to stroke the flames inside her smiling her skin turning red as he looked at her hunger and desperation in his eyes.

" There aren't words to describe how beautiful you are in this realm or any other " exclaimed Rumpelstiltskin picking her up off her feet feeling as she wrapped her legs around his waist as he attacked her lips moving with her over to the bed and falling onto it with her his body on top of her own his eyes gazing dow at her in her nightgown the garment leaving little to the imagination.

"Rumpelstiltskin "squealed Belle nearly screaming as the kiss ended just as another began and she felt his hands move up her nightgown to her naked flesh smiling when he felt only her bare skin underneath feeling as her legs opened for him as he settled between them feeling her only tremble slightly when he touched her most sacred place a place she had until now let no one touch and that's when he pulled away looking down at her.

"Belle should I stop "asked Rumpelstiltskin looking down at her still nestled between her legs knowing she could feel his hardness as he could feel the heated wetness he caused her.

"No Rumple I want you to make love to me, I want to be yours in every way I love you make me yours please make me yours I want you so badly "whispered Belle capturing his lips again and feeling as he quickly picked up where he had stopped making her feel irresistible as he explored her getting to know her body as she would get to know his. "Rumple " purred Belle as he kissed, licked and nipped along her jaw continuing down her throat making her growl and purr when his mouth found a particular sensitive spot along her throat that nearly made her melt beneath him her fingers in his hair lightly tugging at the strands telling him she wanted more. As he came to fondle and play with her breasts through the fabric of her nightgown making her gasp and murmur his name he felt her hands on his chest working quickly to open his shirt and remove it from his body throwing that and his vest away from them to the floor as if they had done her some sort of offense and part of him couldn't help, but groan when he felt her hands against his bare chest. He looked at her again smiling as he kissed her lips passionately whispering an I love you to her and as he felt her smile against his lips he knew she heard it and returned that love tenfold.

" I love you my Belle " exclaimed Rumpelstiltskin as the kiss broke looking into her eyes feeling whole and complete in a way he only ever felt when he was with her.

" I love you Rumpelstiltskin you're the only one who has my heart never forget that " breathed Belle her arms twining around his neck drawing him into a kiss that made them both breathless his hands on the bare skin of her waist underneath her nightgown and in the back of his mind he knew the nightgown had to go. When the kiss broke he looked down at her running his hands up her sides from underneath the nightgown stopping briefly to cup her magnificent breasts before moving up to her shoulders pulling the garment she wore with him to remove it from her body allowing him to see every inch of her.

"You're more exquisite then I ever imagined "breathed Rumpelstiltskin as he gazed down at her bare body finally revealed to him in all its glory the nightgown slipping from his hands to the floor without a sound. Belle laid there silently as he looked at her making her burn in anticipation part of her finding it hard to believe that it was her he was staring at with such passion and uncontrollable lust in his eyes.

" My love, my Belle, mine " growled Rumpelstiltskin his hands on either side of her body as he started to kiss down the slope of her neck then over her collarbone and finally her breasts teasing her nipples making them even harder. Belle gasped moaning his name her hands sliding over his shoulders and then his back his name a purr on her lips as she pulled him back up to her molding her lips to his. " Rumple make me yours I want you now " whispered Belle her voice barely audible as the kiss broke and her hands found the waistband of his pants beginning to work on his belt buckle and once it was open attempting to slide them down and away from his body.

"Rumple "exclaimed Belle her eyes looking between at his length when his pants were gone and he was as naked to her as she had been to him her eyes meeting his in an instant before she captured his mouth in hers feeling as he groaned as she brought a hand to take him making him harder if possible and positioning him at her entrance. He moved both her legs around his waist continuing to kiss her as if at any moment he would wake up finding all this a dream and her gone wanting nothing in that moment, but to have her and to bring her pleasure.

" I love you Belle " breathed Rumpelstiltskin as she wrapped her arms tight around him and he slowly kissed her again wanting nothing more in that moment then to thrust into her and make her his, but he knew he couldn't that this first time he had to make it special and be gentle. He could feel her eyes on him pulling him from his thoughts and looking at her as she lay beneath him he slowly let the head of his cock enter her heat their gazes locked as she gasped at the new sensation of something so foreign being inside her. " We can still stop I'll understand if you don't if you don't want to continue " whispered Rumpelstiltskin trying to control the urge to thrust all of himself deep inside her knowing that if she wanted to continue in this next instance he would have to cause her pain.

" No I don't want to stop I want all of you Rumpelstiltskin " whispered Belle pulling his lips to hers and kissing him feeling as he relaxed again and feeling as little flutter at the knowledge that in just a few moments she would be his connected to him in the ultimate way. Rumpelstiltskin found solace in her embrace and in her kiss and in that moment he felt all the emotion and love that had led up to this moment and he couldn't wait for it a second longer. Breaking the kiss he kissed her forehead, eyes, nose, cheeks, and finally her lips again preparing to continue his journey inside her. Still kissing her he held her tight wanting to have a good hold on her when he broke through her virgin barrier the kiss deep and heated and as her nails dug into the skin of his shoulders just slightly he felt her smile. " I just can't believe I'm the one who makes you that aroused " breathed Belle in answer to his questioning look feeling his hardness against her center his head still the only thing inside her looking into his eyes with a type of pride that he too felt as he felt her heated wetness around the head of his cock. He was silent a moment her words making him speechless before he kissed her briefly, but with a large amount of love.

" You are the only one who will ever make me this way I feel as lust, passion and love for you that I have never known for another " exclaimed Rumpelstiltskin pecking her on the lips several times.

"Make me yours Rumple "gasped Belle feeling as he kissed her neck in response to her words. He looked down at her wanting this moment so bad and he slowly entered her a little more. Rumpelstiltskin groaned as her wetness sheathed him continuing to enter her still trying to keep in control a hand going between her legs to her bud of pleasure and flicking it with his thumb making her moan. When he did it again he watched her wanting to see her reaction watching as she let out a long moan her eyes slamming closed her hands holding tight to his shoulders in that same moment the head of his cock felt her virgin barrier and stopped waiting until she was ready to make her his own. Seconds passed he didn't want to cause her pain, but he knew he had to, but he promised himself whatever pain he caused her he would bring her twice as much pleasure too.

"Rumple its ok I'm ready please make love to me "whispered Belle looking up at him smiling at him in reassurance kissing him quickly.

"You are sure "asked Rumpelstiltskin watching her as she nodded bracing herself against him preparing for what was to come. Rumpelstiltskin looked down at her the love he felt for her swelling in his heart as he took her face in his hands kissing her as with a swift and final movement he broke through her barrier filling the tight warmth of her woman hood.

" Rumple " whimpered Belle against his lips the grip she had on his shoulders almost painful a few tears beginning to leave her ocean blue eyes as she felt the pain shoot through her as her body adjusted to him being with her like this. He didn't dare move holding in that moment kissing away her tears before finally kissing her lips her eyes closed tight before slowly they opened and she looked at him giving him the tiniest of smiles. Her smile was reassuring as she quickly kissed his lips bringing her hands to cradle his face in them and in that moment he wasn't sure if he should move and replace the pain he had caused with the pleasure he knew she would feel or not he wasn't sure if she was truly ready. When she deepened the kiss seeking out his tongue and kissing him as if it were with her dying breath it took all his control not to take her. " It's ok Rumple I'm ok " smiled Belle caressing his cheek feeling as he leaned into her touch and slowly his eyes never leaving hers he left her body beginning to move slow and gentle inside her hearing his own name leave her lips after the first few strokes. He couldn't deny how wonderful it felt to finally be joined with her in this way; he had fantasied for a long time of making love to her, but this was nothing like he had ever dreamed of. Rumpelstiltskin could tell when he looked into her eyes seeing them dark with lust and love and a passion he knew belonged only to him that she had long fantasied about this moment too. As pleasure began to build up in both their bodies he ran his tongue over her bottom lip before lightly nipping at it attacking her mouth and kissing her deeply making her release a guttural moan from deep within her throat before he moved along her throat finding that sensitive place she responded so well to from before and sucking on it before moving to her breasts still thrusting into her feeling as she met each thrust as he took a nipple into his mouth. While this all happened she clung to him for dear life mewling out in pleasure at the top of her lunges her nails digging into the skin of his back leaving blood lined scars making him groan his lust and passion for her increasing.

" Belle " growled Rumpelstiltskin his lips leaving one breast moving towards the other giving it the same attention as the first his movement s frantic as he knew they were both so close to the point of no return.

" Rumple OH god MORE please MORE" squealed Belle her breathing heavy as she felt the dam of pleasure inside of her near the breaking point her fingers gripping handfuls of his hair making him growl into her chest. Leaving her breasts her nipples hard from his attentions he hovered over her watching her as she came closer to the end his hands on either side of her as she through her head back his name in the form of a scream leaving her lips and in that moment it had never sound so perfect then when it was screamed by her. He captured her lips his arms encircling her body knowing they were so close and wanting to experience this first release with her their bodies covered in sweat that made them stick together.

"MINE "growled Rumpelstiltskin moving harder and faster stretching her tightness watching as a fire danced in her eyes at his declaration.

" Yours only yours Rumpelstiltskin " whispered Belle his name leaving her lips in a moan and all he could do in that moment in response was take her lips and kiss her bruisingly with a passion that he had only ever showed her. When they tumbled over the edge together they screamed each other's names in unison quaking together in pleasurable bliss. After it was all over the collapsed into a pile of body parts holding each other as if afraid one or both of them would disappear. Their breathing still heavy they moved to kiss each other tiny smiles on both of their faces.

" I love you Rumpelstiltskin " gasped Belle looking up at him a wide grin spread across her entire face as she took his face in her hands rubbing her nose against his before kissing him briefly.

" I love you Belle " exclaimed Rumpelstiltskin in return smiling a smile that matched her own kissing her one final time before leaving her body and laying in her arms his head on her chest his arms tight around her signing when she cradled him in her arms.

"I'm never letting you go "whispered Rumpelstiltskin kissing the skin at the valley between her breasts. "I'm never leaving you Rumple don't you know that by now I love you we are husband and wife now we will be together forever "whispered Belle meeting his gaze when he looked up at her his head still on her chest a smile coming to her lips as she ran a hand through his hair before he took that same hand in his own kissing her palm. He kissed back of her body smiling as she wrapped her arms around his neck before he kissed her feeling as she returned it eagerly thinking in that moment he couldn't help, but wonder what he had done to deserve her. When the kiss finally ended he looked down at her and he couldn't remember being happier; she was finally his Mrs. Gold and looking into her eyes he somehow knew she was thinking the same they had finally found their happy ending.

" Together forever " they whispered together smiling happily at each other before kissing passionately again laying in each other's arms afterward until they both fell asleep.


End file.
